deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Erza
Description A Death Battle between Link, from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess vs. Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. Interlude Wiz: Both are no ordinary swordsmen. Boomstick: And both can kick asses like it's their everyday work. Wiz: Link, the Hero of Hyrule! Boomstick: And Erza Scarlet, the Fairy Queen of Fairy Tail! Wiz: Both have many things in common. Boomstick: And it's our job, to anal-''' Wiz: Uhmm, Boomstick, that's my line.. '''Boomstick: Ohh c'mon, just once! Wiz: Fine.. Boomstick: And it's our job, to analyse their weapon, armour and skills, to find ''' '''out who would win, A DEATH BATTLE; ahahahaa Place your bets!!! Link Erza Link Wiz: In a small Village, full of nice and kind people and monkeys, a guy with blonde hair and village-clothes, had experienced a traumatizing day. Boomstick: He was the villages best boy, and everyone was proud him, but no 10 minutes after having beef with his girlfriend, the village got attacked by a horde of bulbins, riding boars and attacking everyone. One of them hit him to unconsciousness, missing everything what happened. Wiz: He woke up, and was searching for everyone, but none of his friends were there, only a big black wall. It got him confused, but before he could move, a big arm came out of the wall and dragged him in. Boomstick: The Triforce on his left arm helped by preventing the monsters to kill him, but still, he got captured, deep down inside a castle. Wiz: But Midna came to help, freeing him and teleporting him to his world. Midna is a queen, with a sad backstory. She decided to use the boy for her plans, but later accompanied him to defeat the darkness. But unfortunately, outside help is not allowed in the Death Battles. Wiz: The boy was Link , who would've thought he'd make a comeback in Death Battle? Boomstick: But know, against a newcomer in our series. Wiz: With Midna, Link has gone through temples and quests, both have been stronger since beginning, and Link, the fighter, gathered many weapons and tools, that helps him defeating monsters and bosses, helping him with his way. Boomstick: And now he's here. WEAPONRY Wiz: Link has a massive bunch of weapons in his arsenal, which helps him to, break walls, defeat monsters in farther distance, to swim, to gain weight and such. Boomstick: For example his most iconic item after his sword, his Hero's Bow, with it, he can shoot his enemies to death, and can carry 100 arrows at most. Wiz: He can combine his arrows, with his bombs, for a greater reach and kill power, the Bomb-arrows. Boomstick: Combining bombs with arrows? Wow, that's one tough guy. Wiz: Link also has his Double Clawshots. They are a pair of interchangable Clawshots, enabling Link to grapple onto two targets by hanging off one and using the second clawshot to grapple another target, just like a real adventurer. Boomstick: He has to be cafeful though, it can be cut through by plain swords. Boomstick: BUT one of his best items, is obviously his Gale Boomerang. When thrown, it generates a small whirlwind, stunning his opponents. Wiz: He can even use it to put out fires, and cutting ropes. Boomstick: The only disadvantage is though, it doesn't deal any hard damage on his opponents. Wiz: One of his best items, the Iron Boots, weights 130 pounds, and can help Link with crushing foes, or pressuring rusted switches. Boomstick: This man has an answer for everything, I mean, he carries a unique item called Ball and Chain. With it, he can destroy big ice blocks, or knock away bigger enemies. Wiz: But when he is wearing the Iron Boots, Link is too slow for fast actives, and is in complete disadvantage against fast fighters. Same with the Ball and Chain, throwing it can take its time as well as picking it up. But the power is disastrous. Boomstick: Still awesome! Wiz: But now, coming to Link's armours, he only has three. Boomstick: You know what's really more iconic than his Master Sword? The green tunic! Wiz: The Hero's Tunic is the most useful one. It has nothing that really prevents him from fighting, and is comfortable in fighting. Boomstick: The Zora's Tunic allows Link to swim, he can dive deep down in an ocean without anything hindering him. He isn't the fastest under water though. Wiz: His strongest armour is the Magic Armour. He can only use it when he has rupees in his wallet. When he is out of rupees though, the colour will darken and slow him down. A big disadvantage Boomstick: But as long as Link has rupees in his wallet, he will stay invulnerable, and is immune to every action that harms him, that's a big plus. Wiz: Coming to Link's most iconic weapons, his Master Sword, and Hylia Shield, without them, Link wouldn't be who he is today. Boomstick: The Hylian shield is completely indestructible, and is by far his best defense. Wiz: His Master Sword is the sword of evils bane, craftet by the goddess Hylia, to repel and defeat the darkness. SKILLS Boomstick: Link can do some crazy tricks, he knows hidden techniques, learned from the spirit of the Hero of Time. Wiz: Such as, Ending Blow, which kills enemies on the ground when they are not able to move. Or his Shield Attack, stuns the opponent, leaving him a good follow up. Boomstick: His Back Slice and Helm Splitter are the one's he uses the most. With Back Slice, Link can strafe to the side and do a roll around the enemy, avoiding his attacks and positioning him right behind it. Wiz: The Helm Splitter is good against opponents with heavy armor. He attacks the enemy with the Shield Attack, then preforms a jump, striking the enemy in the head and lands behind it. Boomstick: But his absolutely strongest Hidden Skills are the Jump Strike and Great Spin attack. Wiz: The Jump Strike is a more powerful version of the Jump Attack. It is designed to give Link an advantage while confronting groups of enemies. Boomstick: And last but not least, the Great Spin Attack. Wiz: The Great Spin Attack is so powerful, that you need full of your enegry to do it. Meaning that, when he's injured, he wouldn't be able to use it. Boomtstick: But it's so powerful, it can definitely disarm armoured foes, and can easily beat naked monsters with one hit. Just one lethal big hit! Wiz: As to Link's long range tools, he never misses an arrow. He trained his bow techniques in the Kakariko Village, to use it properly. Boomstick: But what's really impressive, is the fact that he carried Dangoro! A goron! With an armour! What weights at least a ton! Wiz: Yes, Link was wearing his Iron Boots, but they didn't add a "power boost" or something like that, they just gave him a better foothold. Boomstick: Oh damn, lifting a ton with his bare hands, good ol' Link! Wiz: Yess.. Boomstick: Things he's lacking in is, overwhelming his opponents. Sure, the hidden techniques can be very deadly, alongside his gear, but Link rather takes his time to study his opponent to find a weak point, than just going in! ACCOMPLISHMENTS Boomstick: We all know that Link is the Hero chosen by the Goddess, but what did he actually do? Wiz: Thats... not a stupid question actually. Boomstick: Link has gone through like 10 dungeons, killing many monsters, overcoming many traps, defeating bosses like: ''' '''Boomstick: Diababa, the huge plant-like boss, with two huge Deku Baba's on his side. Absolutely scaring boss, making you look like a bug. Wiz: The second big boss is called Fyrus. Boomstick: Oh god not him! That one's a little smaller though. Wiz: Fyrus is stronger than a big goron, threatening his opponents to crush'em down. Boomstick: But Link never fears a boss, for example, I would have shat my pants if I had seen an oversized skillet called Stallord, or worse, I would have killed myself when I had faced Morpheel. ''' Wiz: Yyyyess.. And do not forget Armogohma, I pity you when you have an arachnophobia. '''Boomstick: Poor Link, but it's only a childs play for him, he faced Zant, the one who caused most of the troubles in Link adventure. Wiz: Zant seemed like a big end-boss in his adventure, but in the end, Ganondorf was the culprit. Boomstick: Ganondorf is a just a single badass. No words can express his badassnes. He is far more dangerous than a big dragon like Argorok, or Blizzeta. Wiz: Ganondorf is the most powerful warlock, and is considered as the most dangerous end-boss Link faced. The King of evil, lost to Link due to his old age and Link's advantage of the Triforce. Boomstick: I have to admit, I was feeling sorry for him when he died. Wiz: But you can't deny the fact, that he would kill you for that. Boomstick: But, Ganondorf is awesome.. Wiz: And other than defeating bosses, he brought peace to the Ordon and Kakariko village, helped the Gorons and Zoras, as well as the kids who admired him, and fought against Bulbins with Fire-arrows, which were trying to burn the carriage where the little Zora boy rested. Boomstick: Riding on a horse and sniping down demon-like creatures with a bow? I respect Link for that, he has my deepest respect. Erza Wiz: The Tower of Heaven, enslaved many children, only for one purpose: to build the Tower to its end! Boomstick: Some of the children were special ones. Like Erza Scarlet, the cute and yet very powerful girl, who managed to break out of the prison. She then joined Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. Wiz: Erza Scarlet is 20 years old, an S-Rank class mage, and is considered as one of the most powerful (if not MOST powerful) women in Fiore. She also is one of the strongest members of the guild, alongside Laxus and Gildarts. Boomstick: And she is probably the hottest fighting chic you ever saw. Wiz: *cough* Samus *cough* 'WEAPONRY' Boomstick: When we are going to talk about Erza's weaponry and armours, it may take a while. Wiz: Erza has over 100 armours, and can summon over 200 swords at the same time. Boomstick: For example, one of her best armours is definitely the Heaven's Wheel armour, with it, she can fly around and summon, just as Wiz said, up to 200 swords at the same time! Wiz: Her Samurai Cloth increases her attack and speed, due to it's lightness. And she can summon her Demon Blade Benizakura. Boomstick: When charged, the Demon Blade can cut through almost anything, and the slash is so deadly, even if you have a big armour or a shield Wiz: It can't guarantee to help you! Boomstick: Woahahaa! Wiz: The Black Wing armour helps Erza to fly, and attack from above. It also increases her attack power. She can also while wearing the armour, throw projectiles at her foes. Boomstick: The Purgatory armour, one of Erza's strongest armours. It protects her well and is powered by spikes. The big sword she is carrying with is powerful enough to disarm opponents, supported by her attack boost of the armour. Wiz: The Giants armour increases the throw power of Erza, nothing much than that. Boomstick: Let's talk about more awesome armours, like the Flight Armour. The flight armour increases Erza's speed dramatically, letting her keep up against fast fighters. Wiz: The Adamantine Armour is her best protection, it is so defensive, she protected the guild and its members by withstanding Phantom Lords Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter. Boomstick: Jupiter is so powerul, it could destroy cities and skyscrapers, but nothing, not even that, could stop Erza's armour. ''' Wiz: The Robe of Yuen is a kinda strange armour. '''Boomstick: It gives the user elastic powers, without hurting the user. Wiz: It also prevented Midnight by binding Erza. Boomstick: Haha, seems like the armour benefits Erza outside battles as well.... if you know what I mean. Wiz: COMING TO here elemantal armours, we have the Flame Empress Armour, which gives her resistance to fire attacks, and the ability to use fire magic. Boomstick: Her Sea Empress Amour gives her resistance to water attacks, and gives her the ability to use water magic. Wiz: Same with the Lightning Empress Armour. Boomstick: Those armours have proven to come up against Dragonslayers, Erza can very well rely on her armours. Wiz: BUT, we're not done yet! Boomstick: Her absolute strongest armours are: Wiz: The Armadura Fairy. Boomstick: Armadura what? Wiz: And the Nakagami Armour. Boomstick: The Armadura... Fairy..(?).. is so strong, during the fight against her counterpart in Edolas, it destroyed an Island, a huge hovering island. ''' Wiz: It can destroy cities and skyscrapers as well. '''Boomstick: But the Armadura Fairy is the armour with the best destroy power, and even though we haven't seen much of it, it really is very strong. Wiz: Her absolute strongest armour, the Nakagami Armour, is so god damn powerful, it consumes a very high amount of energy, that no one's been able to wear for a long time, for over ten years. Boomstick: The capabilities of that armour is not 100% clear, but it's said that however, the ones who are able to wield it are capable of dispelling Magic, and are granted a peerless sword, which can cut or slice through anything, even "space". Wiz: Even space. Boomstick: Can the Master Sword do that? Wiz: Boomstick.. Boomstick: HAHA, sorry, I almost start to compare them. 'SKILLS' Boomstick: Erza has many skills and techniques she can fight with. Wiz: Erza has places her weapons in a pocket dimension, where she can swap swords very quickly. Boomstick: As for a master swordsman, she can use all kind of different swords, no matter if it's large or small one's, she can even fight with spears and knifes. And she also has enough power and magic to slice through metal. Wiz: She can even fight with her feet, as we could see in Erza versus Erza Knightwalker, she summoned two swords for each foot, and placed them between her toes. Boomstick: It requires much skill to do that, and even if she's heavily injured, she can still do these crazy tricks. Wiz: Her durability is extremely remarkable, as we could see in Erza versus Erza Knightwalker, when she isn't able to use magic, she fights with her fists. And even being a high-class swordsman, she is really strong with her fists. Boomstick: And if you think this is impressive, then know that she survived "Tower Burst" from the Lost-Magic user Azuma, a member of the Seven Kins of Purgatory. Tower Burst is so powerful, it easily blasts towers away like it's dust. And she survived that, multiple times! ''' Wiz: And even though being hurt that much, she still fights like before, and never gives up. '''Boomstick: Never.. Wiz: She can even move swords with her mind alone, when she summons her swords, she sometimes move it around to attack. Boomstick: As for her smartness, Erza is really smart in terms of fighting, she often analyzes her opponents and plans the next attacks. Wiz: She IS very smart, but if she rages, she cares more about destroying the enemy than anything else, and she doesn't think about the consequences, which is a big disadvantage. Boomstick: But when she rages, her magic is at its fullest, helping her to summon even more swords. Wiz: Her rage can even help to scare foe's. 'ACCOMPLISHMENTS' Boomstick: Did you know that Erza can tell you a lot stories about her life? Wiz: Why is that, Boomstick? Boomstick: Because she has accomplished so many things in her life. Wiz: Yes! Other than breaking out of the prison with young age, Erza has defeated many strong mages and guilds. Boomstick: Weak guilds are like, nah, no problem, but there were some real threats in her life. ''' Wiz: Even though being injured, she still managed to defeat Aria, the strongest member of Elite Four, and survived against José, the guild master of Phantom Lord. '''Boomstick: She also defeated Midnight, one of the strongest member of Oracion Seis. Wiz: The Baram Alliance consists of three strong Dark Guilds. Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. Boomstick: She defeated Grimoire Hearts Azuma, the one who beat Mirajane. Azuma is so powerful, he can blast away ships, towers and huge trees. ' Wiz: Erza withstood his Tower Burst a few times and was able to beat him with the Demon Sword Benizakura. Boomstick: For some odd reason, Azuma didn't move and dodge when he had the chance to, but who cares, hats off! Wiz: In the Grand Magic Games, Erza has defeated 100 monsters, and fought against Kagura and Minerva. '''Boomstick: After Kagura's defeat, Erza managed to get the Nakagami Armour, wiping the floor with Minerva and claiming the victory. ' Wiz: Erza sure has accomplished a lot. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Fight Link is walking through Ordon Village until he stops in front of Erza. Erza: Aha! You're the one that challenged me to a Death Battle! Link gets in a position to fight to show that he is ready. Erza: Hmm, you don't talk much, do you? Well I guess that means you're ready to fight. FIGHT Link and Erza start swinging their swords at each other, but they keep on blocking each other's attacks, so Link does his spin attack to knock Erza back. He then takes out his bow and fires several arrows at Erza, but Erza blocks them all with her sword. Erza: You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you want to win. Link then proceeds to shoot a bomb arrow at Erza. The arrow hits her, and causes her armor to fall off of her. Erza: Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor! Erza equips her Heaven's Wheel Armor and launches dozens of swords at Link, but Link blocks them all with his Hylian Shield. After the attack, Link equips his Zora's Tunic and dives into the river. Erza: Requip! Sea Empress Armor! Erza equips her Sea Empress Armor and dives into the river to fight Link. Once he sees Erza, Link tries to throw a bomb at her to destroy her armor, but the water put out the bomb's fuse. Realizing that he'll need a different weapon, Link use his boomerang to stun Erza. He then uses his spin attack to launch Erza out of the river. Link follows Erza out of the river and uses a bomb to destroy her armor. Link and Erza land on two stone pillars sticking out of the river. Link equips the Magic Armor and tries to jump to Erza's pillar to attack. However, Link then realizes that he doesn't have any rupees causing him to move very slowly and fall back into the river. The current of the river is pushing Link, who is now back in his Zora's Tunic. While swimming in the river, Link sees an orange rupee and grabs it. Link gets back out of the river and changes into his regular tunic. Erza: Now's my chance. Requip! Armadura Fairy! Erza equips Armadura Fairy and fires a huge energy blast at Link, but just as the blast is about to hit him, Link equips the Magic Armor, making himself immune to the blast. Erza, now completely out of Magic Power, is out of breath and no longer has the strength to fight. Link changes back into his regular tunic, jumps up to the pillar, and performs Triforce Slash, slicing through Erza. KO! Results Wiz: Link may have much less tunics than Erza does armor, but the fact that Link doesn't run on Magic Power is what gave him the advantage in this battle. Boomstick: But his Magic Armor is what helped him most, because it protected him from the deadly blast of power from Erza's Armadura Fairy, which drained all of Erza's magic power. Wiz: But it wasn't just the power blast that drained Erza's magic power. Every time she switched her armor, it got rid of her magic power bit by bit. Boomstick; Then why didn't she use the power blast at the beginning of the battle so thst she'd still have some magic power left over? Wiz: She wanted to use it while Link was weak so that it would be an easy win for her. Boomstick: But little did she know, Link found a giant rupee in the river when he fell in, which allowed him to use the Magic Armor to make himself immune. Wiz: The winner is Link. Do you agree with the results? Yes, I agree that Link wins No, Erza should've won I agree with the results, but not the explanation Next Time Mechanica vs Bowser Jr: Two fighters with mechanical fighting suits fight to see who is better suited. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Elf themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:JIMBOYKELLY Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017